Rien
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Qui sait depuis combien de temps vous êtes éveillée? Les ombres sur vos murs ne dorment pas. Elles ne cessent de se mouvoir sur le papier peint, menaçantes. Votre monde se meurt, s'effrite entre vos doigts aux ongles rongés. Et quand même vos murs cesseront d'exister, quand il ne resteras plus que vous, vous regarderez Rien, et Rien vous regardera.


Hello, c'est le blabla inintéressant de l'auteur que les gens lisent une fois sur deux. Bah, pas grand-chose a dire sur ce texte a part que je voulais l'écrire depuis un bout de temps, mais que j'y pensais jamais quand j'avais le pc a portée de main. Finalement j'ai pris sur mon temps de cours au CNED pour l'écrire bande de petits veinards ! (et aussi parce que j'avais la flemme, je suis pas fan d'histoire géo)  
Enfin bon, comme toujours, si vous avez des erreurs a relever, n'hésitez pas, critiquez sincèrement, mais restez polis envers la fragile auteure que je suis, immondes mécréants.  
Voilà la fic :

Vous regardez autour de vous, les yeux grands ouverts. Les ombres menaçantes lèchent les murs, lézardent ce sol qui lentement commence à disparaitre. Vos mains tremblent, tout comme vos lèvres, et votre visage est surement aussi pale que la lune ronde qui lentement disparait dans ce ciel trop noir pour être réel. Vous observez la chambre de vos yeux nerveux, humides. Vous vous êtes longtemps retenue de ne pas sangloter, car même en cet instant vous conservez cette sorte d'arrogante fierté. Qui sait depuis combien de temps vous êtes éveillée ? Les ombres sur vos murs ne dorment pas, elles. Elles continuent de grandir, de s'étirer, de plus en plus terrifiantes. Et le pire, le pire, ce doit être leurs voix dans votre tête, qui vous disent tout, absolument tout. Trop d'informations à la fois, et votre tête va en exploser. Une larme glacée roule sur votre joue brulante, encore marquée par les rondeurs de l'adolescence. Lentement, votre monde disparait.

Vous vous nommez Rose Lalonde, vous avez treize ans et vous êtes sur le point de mourir.

Tout ceci parce que vous avez osé jouer a ce jeu, tout ceci parce que vous n'avez pas retenu un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus de faire une erreur monumentale. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez devenir. Vous ne savez même pas si votre existence n'aura jamais existé, quand le parquet luxueux de votre chambre aura fini de se consumer dans le temps et l'espace. Vous êtes Voyante pourtant, vous devriez pouvoir voir, au moins ça. Mais c'est ce qui vous terrifie le plus vous ne voyez rien. Rien que le vide, quand vous fermez vos yeux, simplement l'obscurité, quand vous regardez votre boule de cristal, une simple volute de fumée dansante, votre silhouette mainte fois redessinée qui lentement s'effrite sous vos yeux. Rien. Le premier et le dernier mot, celui qui finira par avoir raison de tout, par tout engloutir pour régner en maitre, seul et silencieux, sur le monde tapi d'obscurité.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait vous sauver. Vous vous retenez de vous recroqueviller, vous relevez, même. Ce sont vos derniers instants, il vous faut au moins être forte. Peut être que quelqu'un, quelque part, vois vos aventures. Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un écris vos derniers instants, a cette seconde même. Peut être que finalement, vous n'êtes qu'un personnage de fiction et que votre vie a été décidée par un grand auteur un peu fou, un peu sadique. Mais ce serait stupide, ce n'est guère le moment de déblatérer sur l'origine de votre propre existence. Vous pensez trop, on vous l'a toujours dit, vous pensez trop. Toujours, et même à la fin vous ne cesserez. Vous vous surprenez à vous demander ce qu'il advient de votre ami aux cheveux blonds. Il a fort probablement réussi à s'en sortir, puisque votre monde s'effondre. S'effondre. Collapse en anglais. « Your world collapse. » Vous ne savez pas très bien pourquoi, mais vous aimez bien ce mot. Vous voilà encore perdue dans des pensées qui n'ont rien à voir avec la situation initiale. Enfin, si, mais elles ne peuvent qu'être futiles devant la vision que vous avez. Devant vous, il y a le seigneur, le maitre de ce monde, celui qui domine tout et finis toujours par gagner Rien. Rien vous regarde et vous regardez Rien, il vous fait face. Et finalement, en regardant plus attentivement, vous vous rendez compte que Rien s'est encore caché derrière ses plus fidèles sujets : Les Horreurterreurs. Leurs longs tentacules s'entrelacent tandis que dans le noir, leurs yeux brillent, parfois. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de votre parquet, à présent. Un simple petit rond, comme s'il avait été décidé que vous seriez la dernière chose vivante de ce monde à disparaitre. Serrant les poings, vous vous dressez face à cette immensité. Le vent qui depuis quelques heures emporte tout sur son passage ébouriffe vos cheveux, comme dans un avertissement. Vous sentez les larmes tantôt glacées tantôt brulantes maculer vos joues. Vous pincez vos lèvres purpurines, regardez droit devant vous. Dressée de toute votre taille, dire que vous êtes prête serait un mensonge. Vous ne l'êtes pas et vous ne le serez jamais. La peur contrôle chaque cellule de votre corps et votre cœur martèle votre poitrine comme jamais, et pourtant, vous vous forcez à garder les yeux ouverts, a regarder droit devant vous sans ciller, a ne pas plier devant Rien, a ne jamais plier, ne se laisser avoir qu'a la toute dernière poussière de seconde. Votre robe s'agite autour de vous, et déjà, vous ne sentez plus vos mollets. Vous vous refusez à les regarder, vous savez que vous ne les verrez pas lentement, vous commencez à disparaitre. Vous ne savez pas à qui accorder votre dernière pensée. Cette idée vous hante depuis que la destruction a commencé. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'a qui vous voulez adresser vos derniers mots. Vous réfléchissez quelque instant avant de trouver quels seront vos derniers mots. S'il avait pu vous voir, effacée jusqu'à la taille, les joues maculées de larmes, et s'il avait pu vous entendre, votre ami Dave aurait surement dit que vous « aviez des couilles ». Mais Dave n'est pas là, il est bien loin à présent, vous laissant seule face au néant. Vous savez que votre torse a commencé à disparaitre, mais ce n'es pas douloureux. Ce n'es même pas une absence, ce n'es pas comme un manque, c'est difficilement que vous vous rappelez même avoir eu des jambes un jour. Vos souvenirs sont aussi flous qu'ils sont nets. Vous avez envie de hurler de peur, car vous vous rendez compte que votre existence même est en train de disparaitre. Et ça vous tue. Dans tout les sens du terme. Vous vous demandez si « votre » Dave se souviendra de vous. Vous secouez la tête, dernière partie de votre corps encore existante. Et quand vous sentez le souffle gigantesque annihiler votre existence, vos souvenirs, vos émotions, vos actes, vos pensées, vos décisions, vous n'avez qu'une seule et unique chose à dire pour vous rassurer. Qu'une chose à dire au Rien avant de finalement devenir une part de son être :

Je suis Rose Lalonde, et j'ai existé.


End file.
